


The Greatest Romance in the History of Juliet O’Hara’s Life

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [10]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Care, Eventually I'll Learn How to Tag my Stories Better, F/M, Post Episode: s03e04 The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable, Romance, Shules, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Juliet should be happy with what she got. Shawn was okay. Alive. It was enough. Or so she thought it was.Post-Ep 03x04: The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Greatest Romance in the History of Juliet O’Hara’s Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic part of the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You :)
> 
> This one was a request made by Montecristo23! (Alice, you have a way to surprise me with your awesome ideas!<3)
> 
> She wanted some insight on Juliet's feelings regarding the turmoil in dealing with the possibility of having to arrest Shawn, and other little moments featured in this ep, like when he passes his note to her, complimenting her in it, or when the whole ordeal is done. In the shorter version I explored SHawn's perspective so it was only fair I brought some light over what could be happening inside our favorite blond Detective's mind. Hope this meets your expectations! I love to write Jules and I hope to be portraying her correctly (or at least, believable). I
> 
> That said, I hope you all enjoy this little piece, and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

To say that Juliet was tired was an understatement. 

She was wholly drenched. 

Blinking was a hard task for her at the moment. 

And who she could blame that for?

Yes! You guessed it right.

Once more the culprit behind her jaded and sore body, overstressed mind submitted to a nagging headache, her blood-curdling fear, her non-stop preoccupation, and the permanent smile on her lips was nobody other than Shawn Spencer.

Juliet imagined that, by now, she would be used with his constant antics and infuriating insistence and recklessness. After all, that man had a real talent to put himself, and others for that matter, in terrible, life-threatening dangerous situations.

She didn’t know why she was still surprised that, knowing Shawn for almost three years now and very aware of his foolhardy behavior, he managed to get caught in the middle of a real treasure hunt. 

Sure, getting to know Jack Spencer, even if through the bitter words of his very disappointed and frustrated brother Henry, or the wonder seeped into the boyish words of both Gus and Shawn who, still to this very day admired him, was very mind-clearing. And, despite all the wrongs and risks they were put under due to the words and promises of the wild uncle Spencer, the best friends kept adoring Jack, raising him on a pedestal he clearly didn’t deserve.

But Jack Spencer and all his shenanigans explained to Juliet more about Shawn than she thought any other person in the psychic’s life could.

Shawn was as much as a reflection of his reckless uncle than he was the opposite of his cranky father and, still, a merge of both men which gifted the world with that enchanting, carefree but deep man, capable of pulling her every single string all the while making her blush unwilling each time he showered her with one of his compliments that, increasingly, seemed more heartfelt than simply pinning, driving Juliet’s heart to dangerous roads, leading her into believing that Shawn Spencer nurtured deeper feeling for her than a mere wish to win her over and move to the next one. 

And that case, finding Shawn hanging on the line, on the verge of transpassing the justice limits, sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing the possibility of incarceration and being arrested by her, an image she didn’t want to ever picture, not even in her worst nightmares, was just the proof of how much she was drowned in the charming ways of that witty, captivating man. 

What started as a boring Monday became an emotional rollercoaster Juliet wasn’t prepared for, caught in the turmoil of uncertainty, tiredness, and unexplained hidden feelings she hadn’t any intention nor desire to explore or understand any time soon, leaving her more stressed and over the edge than she normally would under such doubtful and catastrophic circumstances. 

But it was Shawn we’re talking about and, although she wasn't ready to admit, at least not just yet, the young Junior Detective had no set boundaries to protect him. Being it conscious or not, Juliet was prepared to face hell if it meant she could take him out of the hook.

And that was what she did. 

Trying to clean up his name, spending countless hours in that interrogation room, dealing with Carlton Lassiter and his desire to murder any Spencer in front of him, perhaps sparing Guster’s life for he was just caught in the crossed fire. Putting up with Henry’s moody posture and useless rants with his son and son’s best friends. Dealing with the Chief, who by now was climbing the walls, driven by the purest irritation. Not to mention the two men, who resembled much more toddlers than adults, fighting with each other over who was right. Shawn, with his attention span of a flea, pointless gibberish, infuriating to a point of her completely losing it. 

Yes, after so long hours, submitted by confusion, by a crescent fear engulfing her heart each time Shawn proved to be more involved in that mess as he confessed his partnership with Jack and the insane treasure hunting experience, Juliet had enough.

Hands colliding hard on the metal table, the clock at the wall reminding her it was two-thirty in the morning and she was surviving that whole ordeal with only a badly brewed coffee and half of a Sneakers bar she found lost at her desk drawers, probably put there by the bluish-green eyed man staring at her, with some level of adoration and astonishment unsettling and flattering all at once.

And when he easily complimented her rant over him instead of getting frightened by it, even if in the end he behaved, Juliet couldn't stop her heart to loop around, smashing her ribcage as it laughed hard at her professional and collected brain, which kept screaming, with no success, that she shouldn't cave into his helpless but unbelievable adorableness. 

At that point she assumed that, after having the man fed and calmed enough, a good half hour later, they were out of the woods and she would more easily save his butt off that mess, cleaning Shawn’s name and finally, as Juliet believed she deserved, get her needed rest. 

Silly her. 

There was she, having a note slipped in her hand through the secrecy of his act as a clumsy man, which in fact he was but, in that particular moment, he faked, in which Shawn requested her help, causing Juliet to feel like she was sitting at the front row of a wild roller coaster car, the front pointing at a deadly fast downhill but her mind freed from all the fear that ride could promise. 

Because there, she discovered that the same amount of trust she put in him and in defending his honor and name, Shawn put in her, trusting her ability and, perhaps, even her care, to protect him, to help him win that case and not only prove his innocence, but his honor as well. 

And the fact that he complimented her at the end of his scribble was just as important and heartwarming as anything else, for Shawn was the only man in her life, outside from the ones in her family, who truly admired her for her strength, talent, and professionalism, and never mistreated or judged her for the little too much empathy and kind heart she possesses or her young age. 

And so the chase began, leading Jules to the unpleasant path of picturing a dead Shawn, lying on the ground with shot wounds spread around his body, spilling blood freely, or even lost inside the woods, running around while he tried to escape his persecutors.

Although she had some conscious that he was probably more prepared than her to face a long wandering between trees and mud, given Henry’s position as a cop and a strict father as she could conclude after observing him that many times, and listening to some conversations and old stories spread through the walls of the precinct, her fear wasn’t decreased. 

It was only when the whole ordeal was finally wrapped up that she felt like she could breathe again, watching Shawn from the distance, behind the passenger door of Lasiter’s car, Juliet decided it was reasonable to relax, even with the prospects of countless paperwork that case would most likely gift her with.

In the end, she smiled. 

Both from relief and happiness, to conceal the worry still clutching her heart, while she tried to deceive her mind from conjuring different scenarios where that whole madness could have ended a lot differently. 

She should be happy with what she got.

Shawn was okay. 

Alive.

It was enough.

Or so she thought it was.

But after Juliet arrived at the sanctuary of her apartment, hot shower and sweats on, ignoring that she had to clean her living room and trading her health dinner for a few good scoops of mint chocolate ice cream washed down with a glass of red wine, she realized that it would take at least a few days for her to recover from that whole experience. 

Sitting on her couch, warmed by the purring cat curled in her lap, Juliet aimless shuffled through her cable, never stopping more than a few seconds in a channel, her mind still confused and clouded. At some point, her not sure of how her fingers stopped pressing the remote buttons, her living room was flooded by flashy colors and Spanish words, some Telenovela airing late that night, bringing some sense of comfort it wasn’t supposed to.

After all, Shawn, again, had his life almost cut short while staring in a soap opera of that type, leaving Juliet shaken for weeks to come all those months ago. 

But now, as she was, again, freshly beaten up and revolved by the very life-threatening experience her friend was put under, Juliet found comfort in knowing that yes, Shawn had survived back then, just as he had survived right now. 

He was too stubborn to part that easily. 

It wouldn’t be nails aimed at his chest by a Mexican actress, nor being chased down and almost killed during a treasure hunt the cause of Shawn's departure. 

So she should just wrap her mind around that solid fact and move on.

Easier said than done.

Because Juliet O’Hara cared about Shawn more than she was willing to admit, depended on his compliments, and lopsided smiles to go merry with her day. 

She cared too much. 

Causing her to, just right there, sitting on her blue couch, legs crossed and eyes closed, promise to never let anything happen to Shawn, aware that she couldn't stop him but that she would do anything, and she repeats, anything, to protect his life. 

And, secretly, she hoped that he cared about her just as much and, maybe, realize how deeply he means to her.


End file.
